Mama
Mama ist der erste Song auf dem 1983 erschienenen Album Genesis. Der Song wurde zu einem riesigen Hit in Europa und ist bis heute der erfolgreichste Song Genesis in ihrem Heimatland Großbritannien. Der Song entstand durch das Herumexperimentieren Mike Rutherfords am Drum Computer und durch Phil Collins' Einfluss durch Grandmaster Flashs Song The Message. Hierbei ist vor allem das Lachen Collins berühmt geworden, welche eine Veränderung in der Musik Genesis darstellte. Songtext I can't see you mama But I can hardly wait Oh to touch and to feel you mama Oh I just can't keep away In the heat and the steam of the city Oh its got me running and I just can't brake So say you'll help me mama 'Cause its getting so hard - oh Now I can't keep you mama But I know you're always there You listen, you teach me mama And I know inside you care So get down, down here beside me Oh you ain't going nowhere No I won't hurt you mama But its getting so hard - oh Ha ha, ha, ha ha, ha, argh Ha ha, ha, ha ha, ha, argh Can't you see me here mama Mama mama mama please Can't you feel my heart Can't you feel my heart Can't you feel my heart oh Now listen to me mama Mama mama You're taking away my last chance Don't take it away Can't you feel my heart? Ha ha, ha, ha ha, ha, argh It's hot, too hot for me mama But I can hardly wait My eyes they're burning mama And I can feel my body shake Don't stop, don't stop me mama Oh make the pain, make it go away - hey No I won't hurt you mama But its getting so hard - oh Now I can't see you mama But I know you're always there You taunt, you tease me mama But I never never can keep away It's the heat and the steam of the city Oh got me running and I just can't brake So stay don't leave me mama 'Cause its getting so hard - oh Don't go no no, don't go No no no, don't go... Über den Song Der Song dreht sich um eine Prostituierte, in welchen sich die Titelfigur, also so gesehen Collins, verschaut hat. Er sehnt sich nach ihr und will nicht, dass sie geht. Geprägt ist der Song vor allem durch das Lachen Collins' und dem Drum Computer Sound von Rutherford. Nach dem zweiten Lachen Collins' setzen auch Bass und Schlagzeug ein, zuvor ist das Lied nur von Gesang, Drum Computer, Gitarre und Keyboard geprägt. Zu der Entstehung des Songs sagte Phil Collins 1983: : ,,Our manager, when he first heard it, thought it was about abortion, the kind of feeling of the, you know, the fetus, if you like, saying to the Mother 'Please give me a chance, can't you feel my heart, don't take away my last chance', all those lyrics are in the song but in fact what it is, is just about a young teenager that's got a mother fixation with a prostitute that he's just happened to have met in passing and he has such a strong feeling for her and doesn't understand why she isn't interested in him. It's a bit like actor David Niven in The Moon's a Balloon, I don't know if you've read that book, he's very young, just come out of cadet college or whatever, and he meets this quite, you know, 45-year-old prostitute who he has a fantastic time with. He's special to her but it definitely can't go any further than what it is and that's really what the song is about, with sinister overtones." - Phil Collins Musikvideo thumb|center|670px Im Musikvideo steht klar Collins im Vordergrund, welcher einer mysteriösen Frau nacheifert. Im Hintergrund stehen Banks und Rutherford und spielen ihre Instrumente. Während der Lachszenen erscheint rotes Licht, welches Collins Gesicht in den Vordergrund setzt. Dies wird auch in den Liveversionen verwendet. Charts Liveversionen Der Song wurde lediglich komplett auf der Mama Tour gespielt. Auf der Invisible Touch Tour wird ein Stück des letzten Verses weggenommen, welcher aber den Song nicht wesentlich veränderte. Dies galt auch für die We Can't Dance, Calling All Stations (mit Ray Wilson) und Turn It On AgainTour. Bei der We Can't Dance Tour wurde der Song aber nach einigen Konzerten ersetzt. Erschienen ist der Song Live auf The Way We Walk, Volume One: The Shorts und auf Live Over Europe 2007. Auf Video gibt es den Song bei der Mama Tour, Live at Wembley Stadium und When In Rome. thumb|center|670 px Besetzung Phil Collins - Gesang, Schlagzeug, Perkussion Tony Banks - Keyboard Mike Rutherford - Gitarre, Bass, Drum Computer Kategorie:Genesis (Album) Kategorie:Singles Kategorie:80er